Perfect
by LoveLastsForever
Summary: Abby and Marcus OS. Marcus is thinking about his feeling for the woman he is holding in his arms.


Hello Kabby Lovers!  
So, here's a little OS about our favorite couple.  
Marcus' point of view, and his feelings about Abby.  
I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the song.  
Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Marcus Kane was not the kind of man to dance.

He was the strong-minded, serious and down to earth kind of man.  
And still there he was, arms in arms with Abigail Griffin, dancing around a campfire while one of the not-so-kids-anymore was playing the guitar and singing a couple of words that fit together pretty well.  
Arkadia was having a campfire night, the eldest were already in bed, and the younger thought it was time for them to do something fun, something that would make them happy, even just for a couple of hours, and for that they had decided that they would have a campfire party, singing and dancing around, as well as eating and drinking moonshine.

The words of the song the boys was singing were echoing in Marcus' head, this reminded him of the woman he was loving way too much.

 _« I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in and follow my lead »_

Oh yes he had found a love, the kind of love he never thought he would find, it had happened so fast yet so slow, hit him like a truck and made him head over heels about Abby.  
And the woman that was the reason for this love was following his lead, her arms tighly wrap around his neck.

 _« Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me. »_

She was. Beautiful and sweet. Sure that was not all she was, because Abby was way more than this, but still she was beautiful and sweet.  
Indeed, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even though he had known her for as long as he could remember, her beauty was still hypnotizing him every time he looked at her.  
And she was sweet too, when she would roll over in bed just so she could be even closer to him, if this was even possible. She was also sweet when she was worrying about him being tired, and wounded, when she had just finished an incredibly long shift in medical.

 _« Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time. »_

When Marcus had met Abby, they were teenagers, she wasn't married to Jake at this time, and he was only training by then.  
Sometimes, they would hang out together, with some other friends too, but the truth was that it felt like there no one else when the were together. But nothing ever happened. Both of them were hiding their feelings and then things had changed she married Jake, and he had focused on keeping the Ark as good as he could.  
But even though his feelings had been burried deep down in the past, they were everywhere on this day and he was not giving them up this time, he was definitly not giving her up this time.

 _« Darling just kiss me slow,_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes your holding mine. »_

Oh Lord when she was kissing him, he swore the world was stopping around them. And even though they had kissed a lot of time since they had started they relationship, everytime felt as good and perfect as the first time.  
Abby was now looking at him in the eyes, and he felt that maybe she was having the thought as he was about this song. Their eyes were locked together and he thought the world was stopping again.

 _« Baby I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass,_

 _Listening to our favorite song. »_

Marcus thought they didn't have a favorite song, but this one could become it, as they were slow-dancing to it, eyes locked and feelings overwhelming them.

 _« When you said you looked a mess,_

 _I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it,_

 _Darling you look perfect tonight. »_

Before coming to the party, both Abby and Marcus where getting ready in his quarters, which they could actually call theirs, as she was sleeping there every night for a couple of weeks now.  
When she had put on a dress Raven had picked for her from what was left of Mount Weather, she said she looked awfull, and Marcus had reassured her saying she looked incredible. And to him, Abby would still look amazing wearing the worst clothes ever.

She had shyly smiled, and put her hands one both his cheeks and had kissed him slowly before pulling away saying they sould probably go.

 _« Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know,_

 _She shares my dreams I hope that someday I'll share her home. »_

Indeed, Abby was stronger than anyone Marcus knew, including him.  
She had gone through everything, and still she was standing on both her feet, and dancing, smiling up at him.  
That was true they shared the same dreams. Dreams of a world of peace, where the kids they knew could live without getting ready for a war everytime they woke up, and many more dreams, of them, of what their lives could be like.

 _« I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own. »_

Abby knew all of his secrets, and she knew the real Marcus, not only Marcus Kane, the councilor. He had found in her a lover, a best friend, and the strenght he needed.  
The last sentences wasn't really planned though, and he found himself sending away the thoughts of children, at least for tonight.

 _« We are still kids but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time »_

If they were still kids, he didn't think so, but oh yes, they were definitly so in love, fighting together.  
And this time, Marcus was more than sure with Abby by his side, they'll be alright.

 _« Darling just hold my hand,_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes »_

They were still dancing in each other's arms, ever so tightly, and happier than ever.

She was his girl, and he was hers, and only hers.

His future was her, that was clearer than water, and nothing could change that.

 _«_ _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _  
_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _  
_ _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_ _  
_ _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight »_

He really thought he didn't deserve this, but when he had thought of this, her eyes told him not to go down this road, that the past was behind them and they were going right to their futur.

The song was ending now, but she didn't let go of his arms. Instead, she leaned forward to him, and closed the small gap between their lips, kissing him deeply, sincerly and with all her love.

Marcus loved this woman more than he would have ever imagined, and so did she.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
As you can see this is one hundred percent fluff, my fangirl heart couldn't help but write this.  
English is not my first language, let me know if there are any mistakes!  
This was my first attempt at writing Kabby, hope this was good enough.  
Review if you liked, or didn't, so I can know if I should or should not writing some other things like this.


End file.
